Booby traps
Kevin McCallister, Alex Pruitt, and Finn Baxter leave Booby Traps for the criminals. List of Physical Pain Booby Traps Home Alone * Kevin uses Fireworks to scare Marv away. * Kevin shoots Harry in the balls and Marv in the forehead *Harry slips and falls on the front steps that have been iced. * Marv slips and falls down the basement steps that have been iced. * Marv's face gets hit with an iron. * Harry's hand gets burned by a heated doorknob. * Marv steps on a nail barefoot. * Harry's head gets burned by a blowtorch. * Marv steps on glass Christmas ornaments. * Harry gets glue on his face and gets covered in feathers. * Harry and Marv slip on Micro machines. * They get hit with paint cans while going up the staircase. * Harry runs into a rope and lands on his back. * Kevin puts Buzz's pet on Marv's face making him scream. * They try to glide across a rope to Kevin's Treehouse but Kevin cuts the rope sending them swinging into a wall then falling to the ground. * Marley hits Harry & Marv with a snow shovel. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Harry and Marv slip and fell on the ground from a broken pair of pearls caused by Kevin * Harry comes crashing down on the roof of a parked car after jumping on a Seesaw. * Marv gets hit by 4 bricks. * Marv gets 3 staples stuck in his rear end, groin and nose. * Harry tries to jump up to a ladder which Kevin made all slippery with some soap, sending him to the ground. * Marv falls in a hole into the basement. * A bunch of tools hit Harry in the head. * Marv steps into a puddle of soap, slips and falls on his back then slides into a big shelf of paint cans which tumble on top of him. * Marv gets electrocuted by an arc welder connected to the sink. * Harry's head gets caught on fire when attempting to turn on a light then he attempts to put it out in a toilet that Kevin had filled with kerosene. * Marv gets hit by a hundred pound weight bag of concrete powder. * Harry falls from a cut up ladder. * Marv and Harry get hit by a pipe which knocks them in the hole and then Kevin cuts the the ropes holding the pipe which falls in the hole and smacks Harry and Marv in the heads. * Marv and Harry get hit by a tool chest falling down from the stairs. * Marv and Harry fall 3 stories when the rope was on fire(it was soaked in Kerosene) and get covered in varnish. * Marv and Harry get showered by bird seeds, covered in pigeons which peck both of them, and the feathers get stuck to the varnish. Home Alone 3 * Burton Jernigan gets electrocuted by sitting in a chair that was wired to a car battery. * Earl Unger gets electrocuted by a fence that had an electric current going through it. * Earl Unger jumps onto the welcome mat that covers the marbles that send him into the front door. * A trunk of books hit Peter Beaupre and Earl Unger on the head. * Burton Jernigan gets soaked by a garden hose. * Earl Unger and Peter Beaupre get hit by a heavy weight. * Earl Unger gets hit by a balloon filled with water and Plaster of Paris. * Peter Beaupre gets sprayed in the eyes with black spray paint. * Alice Ribbons gets caught in the mud and then getting hit by 2 Santa flower pots. * A running lawnmower falls on Burton Jernigan, giving him a bad haircut. * A window hits Earl Unger on the head. * Peter Beaupre gets hit in the crotch by a spring-loaded boxing glove. * Earl Unger gets his feet caught in adhesive glue upon stepping into two Mega Bloks carts with wheels. * Burton Jernigan falls 3 stories into the basement and lands on a toilet, which is crushed sending urine outside. * Alice Ribbons tried to use to the hand rails to swing herself up onto the porch, but they also had been cut. * Alice Ribbons and Peter Beaupre fall down a plank of boards into the basement, Peter Beaupre crushing Alice Ribbons. * Earl Unger trips over a board into the basement, gets his fingers caught in a mousetrap and gets covered in raw sewage. * Doris climbs into Burton Jernigan's pants and Alice hits him with a crowbar in the groin. * Unger gets hit by the door when Alex closes it. * Earl Unger and Burton Jernigan jump from the roof onto a trampoline that breaks and they end up in the freezing pool. * Alice Ribbons falls 3 stories in the dumbwaiter and lands on her rear end on solid concrete, hurting her too much to move. * Peter Beaupre is badly hurt in an explosion of some fireworks in a snow fort. Home Alone 4: Taking Back The House *Marv's head and fingers almost got crushed by the dumbwaiter. *Vera & Marv got hit with a pot. *Molly got stuck in the elevator. *Marv got crushed by the cupboard after he pulled the shoes. *Marv got hit in the crotch by an airplane, slipped on Vera, and both fell down the stairs. *Vera & Marv got at the "Open Sesame" machine before Kevin speeded it up. *Marv broke part of the chandelier and fell while he and Vera were swinging on it before she fell down as well. *Molly gets hit by a big tray used by Mr. Prescott. *Both Vera and Marv tripped over both Buzz's and Megan's foot and landed on the ground. Home Alone: The Holiday Heist *Jessica and Hughes pull a set of weights from a ramp, which rolls under the garage door and trips them. *Hughes activates a snowblower that launches marbles at him. *Jessica gets hit in the face with a stocking full of coal. *Sinclair gets drenched with egg nog. *Jessica gets stuck in a window. *Jessica gets tar dumped on her. *Finn shoots Jessica in the rear with Christmas balls using his slingshot. *Sinclair and Hughes get kicked hard in the groin and the face while trying to rescue Jessica. *Sinclair gets his foot caught in a strand of Christmas lights while trying to climb into a window, causing him to lose his balance, fall, swing around, and crash into the house. *Hughes eats a Nasty-tasting gingerbread man and accidently drinks a glass of glue which looked like milk. *Hughes turns on the garbage disposal, which shoots cotton balls that gets stuck to the glue on his face. *Sinclair gets really scared after Finn sets his room up to look like it is haunted by the Ghost of Jimmy 'Dead Leg' Gravano. *Sinclair runs into walls of wrapping paper and tape. *Mason pelts Jessica with snowballs, then knocks her out with a chunk of ice. *Finn pulls a rope and locks Hughes and Sinclair in the basement. Category:Booby Traps